Kakashi's Secret
by ImmortalSephiroth
Summary: Title explains it all. Reader challenge inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto media franchise nor do I make any financial gain from this story. This story takes place after Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage but before Sasuke leaves.

The room was dark and quiet. Soft carpet covered much of the floor but here and there could be seen expensive hardwood. The intruder looked around carefully, noting everything that could be seen. It appeared as if his target lived a spartan life. There were no real luxuries in easy view. A dresser stood to his right with various cleaning utensils and a small mirror. From out a not-fully-closed-drawer poked a piece of clothing, a black shirt if he judged correctly.

On a wall to his left was hung a katana, about five feet long. At first glance it appeared to be standard ANBU Black Op issue but the intruder knew that it was anything but. He didn't have to look but around the hilt were engraved kanji. He had only ever read them once but they had stuck in his mind. _To the future of the Hidden Leaf Ninja_, they read. A last look around confirmed there was nothing else in the room, apart from the bed.

The bed was in a messy condition and that was because of the man who slept in it. Messy gray hair and a scar running down the left eye confirmed his identity: Kakashi Hatake, the highest ranked Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. The intruder paused a moment to reflect on the myth and legend that had grown up over this one man.

Kakashi was the son of Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake, a Jonin rumoured to be comparable in skill to the Sannin. Kakashi himself was said to be even stronger. He was one of the youngest graduates of the Ninja Academy, having been at the top of the class at only five years of age. Then, he broke all records by becoming the world's first six year old Chunin. During the Third Great Ninja War, he joined the Genin squad of Minato Namikaze, quickly becoming the future Hokage's favoured student. It was during the war that he would be promoted to Jonin in his own right, and later receive his greatest power.

Kakashi lost his left eye on that mission to a powerful Rock Ninja. One of his teammates was crushed in a rock fall and offered his left eye to Kakashi. The teammate was Obito Uchiha who possessed the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. The Sharingan allowed its wielder to track even the slightest movement their opponent made and also to copy their jutsu.

Kakashi's legend only really started there. He joined the ANBU Black Op, as a squad captain. His performance in the most dangerous of missions was near to perfection, as noted in his files. Devoting himself to training and having no vices, he was a very difficult opponent to defeat.

The intruder grinned, because he had located his target. There on a small stand next to the bed was a small orange book. A book with a cover reading _Icha Icha Paradise_. Everyone who fought the Jonin knew he read from the book while in the midst of combat. Apparently, his Sharingan allowed him to keep an eye on the battlefield while his other eye remained fixed on the scantily clad women depicted on the page. During training, Kakashi would often unleash a new never before seen jutsu, just to keep his students on their toes.

The intruder stepped quietly. He didn't make a sound, and even held his breath to keep safe. He looked down, and felt elation. The grey haired shinobi slept on. A gloved hand shot out and snatched the book, slipping it into a pocket. He stood there a minute longer, to watch for signs of wakefulness from his victim. Nothing. He stole quietly out, laughing silently to himself.

An hour later, the intruder stopped at his apartment. He let out a tense breath, not quite believing that he had accomplished the seeming impossible. He had just stolen Kakashi-sensei's prized possession, his one-of-a-kind autographed first edition copy of the world's premier porn novel series. He couldn't wait to take a look inside and see exactly what was so engrossing about this book. He flipped open a page at random and stopped. Disbelief surged through his system. He rapidly flicked through page after page but it was more or less the same. Could he have made a mistake? Perhaps he had burgled the wrong shinobi, or a man who just happened to look exactly like Kakashi? But...but...this didn't make sense! He knew what the series was famed for and it was not this! He had trained with the author for three years!

Only one other emotion could be felt. Awe. Kakashi had tricked the entire world. It appeared that he wasn't like Pervy Sage or Pervy Sage's sensei, Old Man Hokage. He would never be able to look the Jonin the eye anymore. Not after this. Perhaps ignorance was bliss, as the saying went.

**A.N. There's my story. My challenge to all my readers is to come up with what Naruto found in the book and to leave me a review or a private message with your idea. The one I like the most will be featured in chapter two of this story.**


End file.
